J'ai aimer
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Point de vu de holmes sur la sur la situation de Finalment....
1. Première partie

Hihihihihi! Avant de vous faire la suite de "Finalement..." Je voulais faire cette fic qui est en faîte le point de vu de Holmes sur la question voilà pourquoi elle s'intitule "...j'ai aimé" Vous voyiez! Sa forme une phrase qui va bien a mon Locki chérie et à sa compagne! 

« …j'aime ! »

Par Amy Quirrell

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…Je me demande encore comment ça c'est passer ! Moi ! J'ai aimé… ! Tout à commencé un jour où j'était sur une affaire qui me prenait du temps…Je me demande encore comment ai-je eu le temps de me consacré a celle-ci…Elle était arrivée presque paniquée à Baker Street. Watson, toujours fidèle, était présent à mes coté. Nous discutions de notre fameuse affaire lorsque Madame Hudson la fit entrée. Des cheveux d'un noir profond des yeux d'un bleu-vert intense…Une robe simple marron-violette des mains manucurés, des lèvre douces et pleines un nez sans défaut. La « Grâce » par excellence ! Après examen du trouble qui l'avait amené à me consulter et en dépit de l'affaire que j'avais en cours je lui proposait de me rendre chez elle le lendemain. Bien sur ce n'était pas du tout l'affaire en elle même qui m'intéressait…Watson en fut très étonné d'ailleurs !  
« Nous nous verrons demain Miss Bakerfield ! » Oui demain…C'était très étrange…Cette affaire n'étais pourtant pas d'une attirance particulière et… Le lendemain donc je me rendait au 123c Prescott Street. Le matin j'avais chargé Watson d'aller prendre quelque renseignement de ma part à l'un de mes nombreux indicateurs pour avancé sur notre affaire plus urgente. Je sonnait donc et un majordome m'ouvrit. J'entendit le son d'un piano et ce dernier me fit entré au salon. La douce mélodie me parvenant au oreille comme une douce caresse. Je vit donc Miss Bakerfield les yeux fermé jouant du piano. Au début je voulu la laisser continuer mais pour être honnête je n'avais nullement envie de m'attarder ici. En quelque enjambé je fut à sa hauteur et lui posait une main solide et ferme sur son épaule. Elle sursauta.  
« Ho ! Je ne voulait pas vous effrayez vous vous souvenez je suis….  
-Je l'est retrouver !  
-Pardon ?  
-Mon Collier ! Je l'est retrouver ! Je suis désolé je suis très distraite je n'aurais pas du vous faire perdre votre temps si précieux ! Si vous saviez comme…

-J'en sui ravie ! »

Quel était donc cette mystification ! Ce payait-elle ma tête ! Je m'étais déplacé pour rien ! Maudite soit-elle ! Je n'y comprenais rien du tout ! A quoi jouait-elle donc ? Ce jouait-elle de moi ! Je vit alors son visage devenir blême…En l'occurrence elle ne devait pas ce sentir très bien. Sûrement les effet de son gène… « Cela ne va pas ? demandais-je. Vous avez l'air pâle !  
-Moi non pourquoi ? Disons que je suis ennuyer c'est tous.  
-Ne le soyez pas cela peut très bien arriver à tous le monde. (Enfin...si ont veux…)  
-Vous êtes…Gentil…me dit-elle avec un sourire timide.  
-Je ne suis pas gentil c'est la vérité tous simplement ! (Ha! les femmes…tous des intrigantes)  
-Heu oui vous avez raison !  
-Et bien je ne m'attarderais pas plus….(J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de m'attarder ici)  
-Heu…Vous…vous ne voulez pas une tasses de thé avant de partir !  
-Allons donc ! Je ne veux pas abusez de votre temps précieux… (Plutôt de MON temps précieux)  
-Mais non au contraire cela me ferait plaisir !  
-(Décidément elle ne va vraiment pas bien…Qu'a-t-elle donc à vouloir me retenir ainsi ?) Vous avez quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas !  
-Pourquoi dîtes vous sa ?  
-(Son visage ! Il est tellement pâle tout d'un coup !) Vous êtes toute pâle ! Voulez vous que j'appelle mon ami le docteur Watson ? Demandais-je alors que ma main caressait délicatement sa joue pâle….C'était une drôle de sensation d'ailleurs… -Je t'aime !  
-Quoi !(Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire !)C'était donc la raison de son trouble. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné ! Je ne put que la couver du regard…Mais je devais en être sur… -Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Je….Je vous….Je vous aime… -(Ca par exemple ! Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire ! Elle à fait tous ça pour ce déclaré !) Et vous avez inventer toute cette histoire rien que pour le seul but de me dire ça !  
-Je…Je ne l'est pas inventer ! C'est vrai… !  
-(Regard sincère…) Alors un prétexte….  
-Oui !  
Comment gérez la situation ? Jamais personne ne m'avait dit ces mots au paravent… C'était un sentiment très étrange que d'être aimé et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentait confus, désorienté. Mon cœur et ma respiration devenait saccadé et je ne m'était pas rendu compte que je m'était approché d'elle…Ho si près ! Je lui pris sa main douce et ne put m'empêché de dire :  
-Je n'est jamais aimer…Et je ne savait pas que j'étais aimer…Vraiment troublant….  
J'étais troublé, je ne savait pas quoi faire…J'avais oublier Watson, mon affaire et tous ce qui m'entourais ! Je ne voyait qu'elle…ces bras ce refermèrent sur ma taille et je ne put que répondre à cette étreinte. Une profonde douceur avait envahit la pièce. Je sentait sa tête blottit sur mon torse puit me regardé au plus profond de mon âme. Ses lèvres m'attiraient inexorablement et j'y pressaient les miennes…Délicates et subtiles…Le baiser était doux, sensuel puis je le sentit plus envoûtant et plus intense…Et à mesure qu'il ce faisait plus empressant mon esprit me rappela à l'ordre….Je devais arrêté tout de suite… !


	2. deuxième partie

Oui…j'ai aimé ! Moi ! Je ne sait toujours pas ce qui ma pris ce jour là ! Un sentiment nouveau… Un sentiment que j'avais banni ! Un sentiment qui ne m'avait plus habité depuis…Sur le coup, quand j'ai claqué la porte, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que son ultimatum allait s'exécuter !  
L'affaire dont je m'occupais me pris jusqu'au lendemain ! Mais les jours suivants, je fut hanté par ce baiser et certaines nuits je rêvait même d'aller plus loin ! Ce calvaire dura une bonne semaine avant que je me décide, un soir, à aller la rejoindre, peut-être, pour exorcisé ce sentiment si troublant... Ce soir là, donc, je m'habillais et malgré les interrogations de Watson je sortit dans la nuit froide de Londres. Je me retrouvais enfin face à la porte que j'avais claqué une semaine plus tôt et, sans me déclaré, Je l'ouvrit. Le majordome fut surpris mais me reconnaissant ne souffla mot lorsque je mit mon doigt sur ma bouche pour le sommer de ce taire. Il s'en alla donc et j'allais au salon. Elle était là devant la cheminé. Dans la pénombre je vit son corps frêle allongé par terre et je l'entendit s'exclamé :  
« Bon sang Winston laissez-moi ! Je voudrait dormir c'est claire !  
-(Suis-je bête !! J'ai fait en sorte de me faufilé sans qu'elle soupçonne ma présence c'est évident qu'elle me prenne pour son majordome !) Très bien si vous voulez !  
Je la vis ce relever et ce précipiter vers moi puis me prendre la main de peur que je m'enfuie encore !  
-NON ! Rester…J'ai cru que… -Oui…hum excusez-moi… Vous aviez raisons…Je suis revenu dit-je très gêné !  
-Oui vous êtes revenus…enfin !  
Son sourire était si…mais je ne pouvais me détaché de mon aire navré.  
Nous étions là devant la cheminée. Le silence à lui seul compensait peut-être des centaines d'explications…Mais j'avais besoin de me justifier ! J'avait été si rustre et je voulais qu'elle me pardonne de l'avoir fait souffrir de tel façon !  
-Je vous doit une explication à mon attitude assez cavalière de l'autre jour… -Hoo je n'en n'est pas besoin….  
-(Son regard qui semble tous comprendre elle ne ma pas menti !) J'avais si peur ! Oui à ce moment la je m'était rendu compte que j'avais peur qu'elle ce moque de moi ! Je lui dit alors, Je voulais être sur que vous ne vous jouiez pas de moi….  
-La…c'est assez offensant je doit dire !  
-(Offensant ?) Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous offensez ! Je vous pris de….  
Mais j'avais à peine commencer ma phrase d'excuse qu'elle captura mes lèvre. Je répondit doucement à ce baiser tendre goûtant sa bouche pleine avec délice et dans un souffle elle déclara :  
-Je vous appartient…ho maître des détectives…faites moi ce que vous voulez…s'il vous plais….  
Je ne sait toujours pas pourquoi mais cette phrase me fit comprendre que je la voulais ! Oui je voulais explorez les moindres parcelles de sa peau, je voulais allez plus loin comme dans mes rêves et mes mains glissèrent dans son dos affin de dégrafé sa robe où je découvrais un corsait que j'eu tôt fait d'enlevé libérant sa poitrine où ces tétons pointaient. J'entrepris alors de les goûter et les sucer comme un nourrisson tête sa mère…Je l'entendit alors gémir d'un plaisir intense avant que ses mains ne commence à me déshabiller ! Mon gilet, ma chemise et enfin mon torse nu s'offrit à ses caresses. Sa bouche avide de ma peau commença à goûter les miens. Les marques de son passage me tatouèrent et je crois que j'adorais ça. Mais les choses s'intensifièrent quand ces mains déscendèrent vers mon pantalon et en une seconde je me retrouvait donc nu…à sa merci ! Nos regard ce rencontrèrent et je lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait continuer. Ce qu'elle compris car elle pris ce qu'elle était venu cherché pour l'amené à sa bouche experte. Je n'avais jamais sentit une chose aussi délicieuse ! Tellement délicieuse qu'un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa. Je déglutis péniblement en m'abandonnant à ces jeux interdits. Je fut à peine remit de ce moment magique qu'un autre commença. J'avais rouler sur elle et déjà nous ne faisions plus qu'un. J'essayais d'être le plus doux possible. Je la caressais avec amour je ne pensait plus qu'à elle et à son corps si parfait…Je l'embrassais presque frénétique et je me rendit compte que je voulais l'aimer.  
-Je crois que je t'aime… -Ho mon amour ! Continue…je suis tienne !  
Ces mots furent magique et je redoublais mon va et viens avec plaisir ! Ma langue chercha la sienne et ce fut merveilleux…toujours plus vite…encore et encore…je la sentait presque s'évanouir de plaisir dans mes bras et je me sentit soudain soulagé…en écho ! Mais le plaisir passé, je réalisais ce que je venais de faire. Et je m'enlevait d'elle…Mon cerveau avais repris le contrôle sur mon cœur…elle s'endormit contre moi, belle poupée de chiffon qui comprenais tout ! Je ne put que me relever, me rhabiller et de partir sans un regard en arrière…et alors que je refermais la porte j'eu un haut-le-cœur…je me promis de ne plus la revoir ! 


End file.
